In Spite
by Catty Engles
Summary: Wormtail has informed me that select members of the Order of the Pheonix… are breeding.” Bellatrix’s face twisted into a grimace of revulsion. “This celebration is none other than… a baby shower" Voldemort's attempt on Harry's life before he is born.
1. Prologue

**In Spite**

By: Catty Engles

"_I tire of your overtures. SPEAK_." A jet of red light.

BAM. Bellatrix shuddered violently on the cold flagstones, fearfully bunching the tapestry in her hands that had fallen with her when the Dark Lord's curse had blasted her against the wall. Moonlight threw her dark hair and her gaunt, white face into sharp contrast. Her lip trembled piteously, "M-m-master, I would have acted, only…"

"_Only it was my orders to conceal yourself that prevented you. Yes, now tell me what the old fool said."_

Bellatrix burst into furious sobs, "His impudence! His vile pretentiousness! He said you had no knowledge of the most powerful and ancient magic of all. Oh, let me kill him for you, Master. Let me repay him tenfold for his insolence." A wild light had ignited in Bellatrix's eyes.

"_Love again? This is what you bring me? Intelligence that Dumbledore still deems love to be the root of my downfall, when I am at the height of my power? I know this. I _have_ known this. If that is everything of importance you have brought me, I am highly disappointed, Bella…" _A raised wand.

"No, Master, please! I know more. There is to be a gathering of Order members. Tomorrow night. A celebration of sorts. They will be in one place, not expecting an attack. A perfect chance to strike." Bella panted with delight and anticipation.

_"Of this I already know. My own knowledge exceeds your own. But Dumbledore is wrong. I know of love. The love for a servant for her master, Bella, is exceptionally present in you."_

"Oh, my Master, yes," Bella practically purred.

_"Love is strong, I cannot deny it. Misplaced, it is treacherous. Returned, it is glorious. In both cases, it forges bonds. You know of Lord Voldemort's vast understanding and mercy for those who show him loyalty."_

"Yes, yes!" slipped adoringly through Bella's lips.

_"It is this that has brought me a new follower. One who's love has been misplaced, his affections turned aside, his rightful place continually denied him by those who he thought to value him most… Wormtail, step forward."_

Bella's eyes shifted to the Dark Lord's right hand side and her mouth dropped. Peter Pettigrew shuffled out of the darkness, wringing his hands, his eyes darting to every corner of the room. "That sniveling rat is nothing more than a-"

_"Hold your tongue, Bella!" _Voldemort's voice had a mysterious resonance to it that immediately silenced Bellatrix. _"Wormtail has brought me news of the Order, interesting and highly informational. But above all, he has given me the time and place of this gathering, including the nature of the celebration. For that he shall be rewarded."_

Wormtail looked like he would collapse in a few more moments. His whole body was shaking. Bella spared him one sneer of disgust before the Dark Lord reclaimed her in his riveting thrall.

_"Wormtail has informed me that select members of the Order of the Pheonix… are breeding." _Bellatrix's face twisted into a grimace of revulsion. _"The celebration you speak of is none other than… a baby shower."_

_*** _

A/N: Hey there! I haven't put anything on here for a long time now, but with all the hoopla over Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince coming out in American on Tuesday night, I've been inspired to write about a storyline that I think has been for the most part ignored by the movies: Lily and James's generation. They are really some of my favorite characters, and I was crushed when there wasn't any real mention of who the Marauders where in the 3rd movie (even though the rest of the movie warranted two thumbs up from me).

Anyway, this won't be too long and I've got about half of it finished already. Let me know what you think of the prologue!


	2. Double Baby Shower

**In Spite**

By: Catty Engles

"Alice, they're darling!" Lily beamed as she opened her present to reveal the smallest pair of slippers she'd ever seen, marveling at their smoothness.

"They're lined with puffskein down. I thought green was a good neutral color. You two are so silly… insisting on being surprised."

"We're going to dote on the little one enough. Nine extra months of preparation would do him no favor." Lily said.

"Him?" needled Alice.

Lily, embarrassed, turned her attention back to the baby slippers as James entered the room, "Well, we both have our guesses."

"That's right," James said, "and we'll all be happy when the little _lady_ finally reveals herself." He kissed his wife on the cheek and settled down next to her.

Frank, entering on James's tail, handed his wife, Alice, her drink as he said, "Now that would be all right. She'd give our little boy something to look forward to when he grows up."

Laughter filled the Longbottom's home as Lily and Alice's double baby shower got under way. It was a furtive but festive affair. There was so little to celebrate about these days, especially with the recent death of Edgar Bones, that most of the Order rarely saw one another on happy occasions. Knowing this, the mothers-to-be made sure that their baby shower was a time of reconnection and cheer in the face of uncertain and desperate times.

The butter beer was flowing, and in Moody and Dorcas's case, something a bit stronger. It kept the warmth in the room, even on the brisk, cool night in early August. Lily and Alice sat on the couch, surrounded by as many cushions as there were well-wishers, and there were a fair few of both. Lily and Alice were radiant with a mother-to-be glow about them; conducting the party like a pair of gentle queens. They kept catching each other's eye and a spark of understanding passed between them. Even in this mad world, the miracle of life still blossomed.

Soon, Molly Weasley bustled through the door, followed by a band of red-haired children who scattered at once to all corners of the room, begging for food or attention.

"Molly!" Alice cried, making to stand up, but Molly shushed her and gestured for the eight month pregnant mother to keep her seat.

"The party is perfect," Lily beamed. "Thank you so much for putting it together."

"Oh tosh," Molly waved away their thanks, "I've seen enough baby showers in my day to know how to whip one up properly."

"You will stay now, yes, Arthur?" Frank Longbottom asked, shaking the man's free hand. "Mother has volunteered to babysit for you."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, but this will be our first night away from little Ronald. First nights are always hard." Arthur rearranged the baby in his arms. Ronald had a wisp of red hair that seemed to be one big cowlick as it stood almost straight up from his head. This, combined with an exceptionally wide-eyed stare gave the baby a look of perpetual surprise.

"Don't worry," Alice reassured them, "Augusta seems to be practicing for her new post as grandmother, the old dragon. She's even been pleasant to me these last few months." It was common knowledge that no matter how good and loveable Alice was, no one was good enough for Frank in his mother's eyes. Augusta made this known as often as possible.

"Is this the last of the Weasley clan then, Molly?" Alice asked.

"I still want a little girl," Molly said mournfully. "But seven children…"

"Ancestry's working against you, Molly," said Arthur solemnly, "There hasn't been a female Weasley in almost four generations."

"Arthur, Molly… could I hold little Ronald?" Lily said tentatively.

"Why of course, dear!"

After that, Ron was passed back and forth between Alice and Lily, as they felt the pleasant weight in their arms and smelled the powdery warm scent of babies. Ron gurgled happily, blowing spit bubbles and jumping every time they popped.

Just then Fred went whizzing by Molly's head.

"FABIAN!" cried Molly, utterly horrified. "That is my son you're careening about the room!" Fred, unconcerned, was now wind milling his arms as his uncle Fabian Prewett, sent him skimming over the hats of the guests, wheeling away at the last moment to land safely beside his twin, George, who was being treated to a handheld sparklers display by the twins' other uncle, Gideon.

"It was only a spot of fun, Molly. The boys loved it!" Fabian protested.

Molly puffed herself up to her tallest height, and attempted to tower over her younger brothers. It was in vain though, as they had grown taller than her when they were merely fifteen. "Time to go, boys," said Molly to her clan, tight-lipped.

"Ah, we're sorry, Molly. Don't strip us of visiting rights. Who are we supposed to show off our newest spells for without our two biggest fans?" Gideon winked at Fred, who chortled with delight.

"Oh hang on," Fabian clapped a hand to his forehead, "That reminds me. _Agito Lamben!_" Fabian pointed his wand at Gideon whose legs suddenly seemed to be unable to support his weight and he wobbled around the room with George giggling in his arms until Fabian lifted his wand to gales of laughter from the guests. "We think we'll call it the Jelly Legs Jinx. Whaddya say, folks?"

"Inventing spells…" Molly was heard to be mumbling, "How they make their money, I'll never know." Ron was given one last squeeze by Lily and Alice. Fred and George were pulled away from their uncles only after Gideon and Fabian had crammed their little fists with sweets. Bill, a little gentleman of ten, thanked Frank and James for having him and his brothers. And soon after, the boys were hustled off with Augusta Longbottom.

On her way out, Augusta ran into what she thought was a solid wall, but turned out to be Rubeus Hagrid, stopping by to wish the new families well.

"Dumbledore sends his regrets that he can't make it," Hagrid said.

"I expect he's busy with the start of term," Lily said understandingly.

"Aye. Oh, and before I forge' he also sends, hang on, I've got 'em here somewheres… these little beauties." Whistling and tinkling delicately in Hagrid's palm were two silver music boxes that played an enchantingly beautiful tune. Lily and Alice were exclaiming over them when Hagrid, prompted by a prod in the back was reminded of another surprise he brought, "Oh, and I couldn't bring Dumbledore, but I was able ter pass a message to our furry friend."

Hagrid stepped aside to reveal Remus Lupin.

_*** _

A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. Half-Blood Prince tonight. I can not wait. I know there's not a lot of action going on here in the story, but honestly, I rather like just watching the characters interact. I think it's my favorite parts of the books, that's why I'm excited for the movie. It's supposed to be talky instead of filled with action sequences. Well, we'll see!


End file.
